El regalo más grande
by Deina-San92
Summary: El verdadero motivo por el cual Apolo había decidido acabar con la humanidad, era por su hermana Athena. Ella habia dejado de lado todo lo que ella más ha amado. ¡La Libertad, de ser, de escoger! Ese era el regalo más grande que Apolo le daría a su hermana, para que fuera feliz. Sin culpas ni reproches. (One-Shot)


Un pequeño One-Shot! Escrito hace unos cuantos dias... Algo diferente!

Un placer seguir escribiendo y que ustedes disfruten

RECUERDEN: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada! La Historia es solo Mia! :)

* * *

 **El regalo más grande**

Una hermosa cabaña se encontraba en la tranquilidad del bosque, era un lugar de paz y tranquilidad. Allí residía Saori, la reencarnación de Athena, estaba allí para cuidar a Seiya de la maldición que Hades había depositado en el. Sin embargo ella se despertó muy acelerada, estaba acostada, aun así sentía que algo le faltaba. Corrió en busca de Seiya en silla de ruedas sin embargo el no estaba allí. La casa era ¿Diferente? Salió de la casa, y se adentro al bosque, fue entonces cuando recordó todo. Apolo su hermano le había dejado sus recuerdos, pero había borrado a toda la humanidad de sus recuerdos, sus caballeros

-Esto debe seguir – dijo para sí misma. Se concentro en todo lo que sentía a su interior, su poder Divino debía ser conservado, ese era su deber. Alzo sus manos y apunto hacia la nada, toda la fuerza de su interior se centro en sus brazos, pero de sus manos no salió nada. Saori lloro con fuerzas, y grito angustiada. No tenia poderes – Apolo, esto… Esto… - se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo deprimida, en su poca visión vio un varia gente a su alrededor

 **Olimpo**

-Apolo- Artemisa su hermana gemela se acercaba hasta donde estaba su hermano menor. La existencia de la Humanidad estaba tan solo en sus manos. Estaba borrando todos los recuerdos de todos aquellos osados que se habían atrevido a levantar sus puños hacia los Dioses, a excepción de una sola

-Que sucede hermana?

-¿Porque has hecho eso?

-Hacer qué?

-No le has quitado a Athena sus recuerdos.

-No, no lo he hecho

-Porque? Ella también insulto a los Dioses, ella se ha atrevido a...

-Ella merece ser feliz Artemisa, lo mismo que hice por Athena lo haría por ti. - interrumpió Apolo - Hice que sus recuerdos permanecieran, ella siempre será Athena para nosotros, pero ella vuelve a ser una simple mortal. Athena esta allí - Frente a Artemisa Apareció el báculo de la Diosa, que la misma Athena había dado a su hermana por salvar la tierra. El alma de la Diosa residía allí

-La has sellado?

-Solo será un descanso Artemisa, Athena regresara a un cuerpo mortal durante unos cuantos años. Mientras tanto estará allí por un tiempo.

-Que tanto Apolo? La has encerrado? Así como Athena hizo con Hades y Poseidón?

-No, solo minimice sus poderes por un tiempo. Hasta que ella encuentre la felicidad que merece

-Apolo ella ha pecado! - refuto Artemisa - Ella se ha enamorado, cuando su deber es amar a todos por igual...

-Reclamas algo que tú misma también has hecho?

-Es injusto. Le das otra oportunidad!

-Acaso no se la merece? - Pregunto Apolo, mirando fijamente como todos los guerreros de Athena se despojaban de sus recuerdos - Esa fue la condición que ella planteo, que todos sus caballeros vivieran felices, y que aun así se conserve el hilo del destino que tenían. Con aquellas personas con quien habían encontrado su felicidad. Inclusive ella. Ella prefirió la felicidad de sus caballeros por encima de la de ella. Este es mi regalo.

-Se lo dirás?

-Probablemente.

-Ella volverá a ser la representante de Athena?

-No en esta Era. - finalizo Apolo. - quiero que sepas, que también Icaros tiene una oportunidad para reencontrarse con su hermana - Artemisa no pudo disimular la sonrisa que tenia - Este es mi regalo para ti hermana - La Diosa llevo sus manos a su corazón y cerro sus ojos. Una luz blanca ilumino todo el recinto de los Dioses. Apolo cumplía con su palabra

 **Cabaña**

Saori se despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y completamente angustiada, sentía su respiración agitada, hasta hace unos minutos o quién sabe si fueron horas recordaba todo el terrible acontecimiento, entre ella su hermana Artemisa, Apolo, Seiya, sus caballeros el castigo de los Dioses, todo. Se sentía mareada no entendía nada, si Apolo le había dado una oportunidad ella debía conservar sus propias fuerzas.

-Estas bien? – Esa voz, Saori se estremeció. Esa voz era de – Saori, estas bien? Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte – La mirada de Saori se desvió y allí estaba. Su abuelo el Señor Kido estaba con semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

-Estas…Estas vivo – susurro

-Claro hija. Hace días Salí del Hospital, por chequeos general. Recuerdas? – La puerta se abrió y el corazón de Saori palpito más fuerte al ver quienes entraban

-Hola Saori! –

-Seiya – el chico entro lleno de euforia, y para sorpresa de Saori no estaba solo, estaba con su hermana Seika. Más atrás llego Hyoga junto a su Madre, y alguien quien ella reconoció al instante

-Camus – el mencionado sonrió y saludo con elegancia

-Como esta Srita Kido.

-Vamos Saori! – Dijo Hyoga con voz alegre – Te están esperando allá abajo.

-A mi? Quienes?

-Todos.

-No entiendo.

-Saori estás en tu cumpleaños número 23, y abajo están todos tus compañeros de la fundación Graude, los del colegio y muchos de la universidad, entre otros – comento el sr Kido. Saori se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia la sala, todos estaban un poco preocupados con la actitud de Saori. Cuando ella se encontró con toda aquella gente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, empezó a gimotear mientras sonreía. Estaban todos, no sabía cómo los había logrado reunir pero allí estaban. Saga y Aioros hablando como si nunca hubieran tenido rencillas. Aioria y Shura también conversaban en una esquina, todos los caballeros Dorados estaban allí. Inclusive Kanon el hermano Gemelo de Saga conversaba con Tranquilidad con Shaka. Su corazón se estremeció ver a Shion y Dohko juntos.

-Estas bien cariño? – ella miro a quien la hablaba. Saga estaba cerca de ella, acariciando su mejilla – Sigues conmocionada

-Tu… Tu.. Porque me dices Cariño? Eso sería una falta de respeto – Saga la miro extrañado – Llevo tres años llamándote así. Casi cuatro.

-Y creo que ahora te llamara así de por vida – Milo apareció lleno de júbilo abrazando a Saori – mira tú dedo querida – dijo en tono burlón. La chica hizo lo indicado, un anillo de compromiso. Estaba el borde de las lágrimas.

-Te encuentras bien Saori? – Aioros se acerco a ella – Me preocupa todo lo que te sucedió, fui yo quien te lleve arriba, te atendí mientras recobrabas el reconocimiento – Sin ningún motivo, ella se abalanzo hacia Aioros y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias Aioros, Gracias por salvar mi vida –

-Definitivamente esta mujer se volvió loca – las voces de risas, regaños y murmuras invadían sus oídos. Abrazo a todos los que estaban presentes incluso muchos se quedaron asombrados y algo abrumados por la actitud de la Diosa.

Apolo miraba desde afuera de la cabaña, sentía como la sensación de tranquilidad le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Aunque había aparecido como un Dios malvado y despiadado, dentro del había algo de sinceridad y justicia. El como Dios tenía un poder, tenía un deber que cumplir, sin embargo esta vez sus sentimientos fraternales sobre pasaron las barreras. EL estaba dispuesto a darle a sus hermanas todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, porque el hecho que Athena en esta era había sido desafiante, su hermana siempre fue alguien justa, honesta y luchadora de lo suyo, y eso era algo de recompensar.

Saori sabía que alguien la vigilaba y miro hacia afuera. Allí estaba Apolo, mirándola con aquellos ojos penetrantes. Ella se disculpo un instante y salió de la casa, con la excusa de que debía tomar aire fresco. Cuando ambos estuvieron cerca el silencio reino entre ellos, nada incomodo solo un silencio de gratitud.

-Apolo -

-No Digas nada hermana –

-Que te ha hecho cambiar? Habíamos acordado que…

-Athena, la condición que planteaste, fue que todos tus caballeros vivieran felices, que se conservara el hilo del destino que tenían. Con todas aquellas personas con quien habían encontrado su felicidad. Lo que no sabias Athena es que ellos fueron felices junto a ti, luchando por ti. Y tú habías decidido sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la de ellos.

-Estaré eternamente agradecida Apolo, yo. – Saori respiro profundo mientras sonreía – Yo estoy muy agradecida con ellos – Apolo asintió – Ellos dejaron muchas cosas por pelear y defenderme, dejaron de un lado sus sentimientos más puros y humanos por la paz y el bienestar de la tierra. Me parecía lo más correcto y lo más sensato es que ellos aunque ese destino como caballeros leales a Athena les haya sido borrado, lograran encontrar su destino haciendo otras cosas. Por eso decidí vivir yo con el recuerdo y la nostalgia de que ellos jamás me recordarían a tener que vivir con la culpa del terrible castigo que les vendría. Que sus almas jamás descansarían, eso iba a ser algo tormentoso que jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Alguna vez te has arrepentido de tu destino hermana? –

-Jamás. – Contesto ella con firmeza – Siempre seré Athena, porque me importa la tierra y el bienestar, que haya paz, no mas guerra, la humanidad, que todos estemos en total armonía. –Apolo pudo notar la sonrisa nostálgica de Athena.

-Te sientes incompleta. Yo selle tus poderes – la chica se sorprendió – La vida querida Athena se trata de un Equilibrio, sin embargo la balanza sigue estando desequilibrada. Te daré un último regalo hermana – El báculo de Athena apareció frente a ellos. Saori apenas lo tomo sintió como el poder regresaba a ella. Quiso agradecer a Apolo pero el ya había desaparecido. Se quedo mirando un rato hacia el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña.

-Gracias. Hermano – La paz que Athena tanto había deseado había llegado. Miro adentro de la cabaña todos sus caballeros estaban allí felices, con una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad, no se podría pedir más. Todo estaba en orden. Ella había pedido algo, sin embargo Apolo le había dado algo mejor, un regalo aun mas grande.

 _ **...Fin...**_


End file.
